Accedingly Guilty
by hanamidori
Summary: A really really guilty natsume.Its all his fault.A car accident? What happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Accedingly Guilty**

"what..What's your talking about?" she asked with pure curiosity

"Let's stop playing fools, Mikan. I tried to hide the fact that you have a relationship with my best friend and gave you the benefits of the doubt and another chance. But I'd rather kill you than hurt my own sister"

Her eyes were shocked with horror "Your charging u..ss t..to have" she's stuttering as the words disgustedly echoed into her. Looking back at ruka as if asking him to explain for her. "relation..s"

"Shut up" as he grab her wrist forcefully, she winced a little but he doesn't care, nor listen to any of her explanation..the anger is devouring him.

"lets get out of this house before Aoi knows, many crimes had been committed and killing you know for having an affair is justice. And at their own place"

"NATSUME!"ruka shouted at the little torture happening right in front, unbelievably thought his bestfriend's mind is insane."before you thind maliciously, listen to me first….." not until mikan interrupted his line." No ruka" she said in a cold fury.

She was horrified and never felt angrier in her life that her voice trembled "I have been asking myself a hundred times what made me fall in love with you,"as she gritted her teeth"…when your nothing but an asshole!" and within a blink, one stinging sensation he felt on his cheek…she slapped him." F_k you NATSUME HYUUGA! Try to come near me and I"ll kill you myself!" she immediately turned to the door and almost running while holding back her tears she doesn't want him to see her crying…as if she were defeated.

Aoi who was standing in the door seen all the commotion, she tried to hold mikan but she's running mad. Natsume attempted to follow her but his sister pulled him back "listen first to ruka" as if on cue she understands everything w/ no jealousy mixed in her voice. He stood there stunned..what if she hears everything?.

"What else do I need to know! My wife is out there and she's with m- a child "

"You IDIOT natsume! Your mind is stinking badly and its your damn reason why she's out there somewhere suffering… the night when you called..She's been trying to prepare your birthday and keep busy all week and you didn't show up on your birthday…HELL natsume shes been exhausted for all you care and thinking your he's husband who's been going out with that bitch luna" he panted, GOD only knows how long did he held his breathe."

"Mikan is stronger than you thought ! nii-chan" Aoi hissed "did you really think that ruka has a relationship with you wife?, SHAME on YOU natsume"

Aoi must be really mad, shes calling her brother natsume not nii-chan anymore.

He's dizzy upon hearing all seems facts that he accused mikan.."Where is she now" were the only question running through his mind. Without a single ado he left the room in a hurry.

**The maids POV**

"Akira!Akira" I heard mikan-sama banging in their bedroom doors, and I quickly ran as she ordered MOOD SWINGS huh!

"Hurry.. help me pack here" Yes I answered fast as I see her breathing heavily.

"are you okay..ma'am" I have the full authority to be nervous 'cause master natsume entrusted her to me. "Did your husband knows this?"

**End**

"Ohh about that I'm going back to America and don't you ever call that… that monkey my husband 'cause I'm not anymore starting today and he can rot to hell in his stupid villa for all I care…URGHHHHHH" she annoyingly yelled! She ignored the pain stroked in her belly.. she can't be in a pain situation twice

Natsume is on the stairs while she heard the scream of mikan. Annoyed or pain, he is simply worried. "Mikan, honey..I'm so sorry. I shouldn't do that"

"don't honey me you bastard, get out of my way" she's extremely stressed, as she commanded natsume to get out of the door.

"mikan-chan please calm down" Akira

"mikan, we can talk about this, you said you love me, right?

"Yes..I don't know what made me say that, I said get out!"She stamped natsume's feet and that made him winced a little.

Natsume grabbed mikan's luggage and force her to face him" hey… I'm really sorry. I know I'm a moron, bastard or disgusting or whatever you say but don't leave me..Pls?"

"You accused me for nothing natsume!you're damn cold to me for the past 7 months..do you know how…how frustrating is that?"hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Natsume in instincts wrapped mikan in his arms

" You IDIOt I'm not yet finish here, you know I really hate you.i hate you. I hate all your guts…"she punch him wherever she can. But being natsume its nothing to him like a brick wall is his chest acting to mikan.

"Why did I fall for you huh?your stupid, your cocky,your extremely opposite to my yardstick"she hurried down the stairs..don't you ever follow me" Oh no baby pls not now mommy's not in mood she silently wished as a beam of pain stroked her tummy.

VVVVROOOOOOOM!

Their cars are like cats and dogs running in a cold street in midnight. Natsume always beeps as he motioned mikan to stop the car hell she's driving madly

"oiii polka stop the car" my wife is insane..I'm a racer and hell I swear she can beat me.

She saw natsume in the side mirror"that monkey is still following me!" BEEEPPPP a group of motors racing across the street made her crash into one and crushed her bumper violently and mikan inside hits her head in the wheel the airbag is late.

Natsume watched in horror in his own wife's accident .. he rapidy opens the cracked door and his heart thump heavily reveled the lifeless mikan inside, her head full of blood and her once white dress is now crimson colored


	2. Chapter 2

"No no Mikan don't do this to me!" as he tucked mikan on his shoulders, she's still breathing and conscious "Na..nats..ume,,help..m.y bab..y plsss" he sees her clutching her tummy MY GOD I can't afford to lose them both. her head fell on his chest as she lost consciousness. "OUR baby mikan, our baby"

"**M**r. Hyuuga…Mr. Hyuuga .. Mr." the doctor repeatedly calls. The scenes keep flashing on my head. I can't forgive myself if anything goes wrong with mikan and our son.

"Your lucky MR. Hyuuga your son is 2 months premature but don't worry his not harmed and is healthy, your wife is critical he is still in ICU, we need to take CT scan, she hit her head hardly.

It seems like a ton of cement is being lifted, I sighed in relief "When can I see my wife?" "she's under observation so no visitors until then"

Mikan I promise to take care of him until you came back….."how about my son?" he is still in the incubator but you can see him..miko, please assist Mr. Hyuuga to the infantry ward "I see him called a nurse.

"Hair: Raven Eye: Honey Name: Rui Hyuuga Age: 7 months" WOW! he is like a mini me..so small..thank you mikan for giving me such a wonderful son..I can't believe.."Hi" as I wave my hands at him"Welcome"

It seems just a seconds ago….the small figure peacefully sleeping at the incubator is my son and his life is endanger because of me. I can't imagine raising him without a mother.. "mikan wake up soon he needs us"

**After 2 month**

Sleepless nights, I'm always beside her and now she wakes up asking "who are you?"damn that doctor "come here now" ruka patted me. "calm down man"..I don't know what to feel I should be happy mikan's already awake moving and talking but what I didn't expect is she asked that freakin' question.

"Mikan answer me do you know who am I" natsume panicked as he picked both of her shoulders

" Uhhhm mister, your hurting me .sorry but what am I doing here?"I always missed that lovely voice of hers, her sweet eyes that just looks like our son. I can't help but to cry..and be guilty,.."Mikan-chan,you don't remember me" ruka interrupted

"Ahh no,,mister could you help me with him,,,you know his crying..hey hey did I do something?..I'm sorry I'm not familiar with both of you"

"Mr. Hyuuga, your wife's CT scan is she's having temporary amnesia.. don't worry her memories will be back about a month. A part of me is happy and something deep inside is hurting …all of this happens because of me I treated her like a shit for the past 9 months and know my son needs a mother's milk but how can I give him those, when his own mother doesn't remember him.

"Mr. Hyuuga" a nurse appeared with a baby in her arms crying "Mr. Hyuuga, the baby needs milk and Mrs. Hyuuga's already recovered" I quickly get a hold of my crying son and I cannot help to pity on him.

"I will manage from here" as I order her to leave. Mikan woke up and smiles with admiration.

"KAWAIII! Wow! His mother must be so proud, he got a gorgeous son!" I can hear her admiring our son like a different person,,, "tsk..tsk… I bet his so hungry now can i carry him"

What's that question of course you can carry him "hn-"

**Mikan's POV**


End file.
